Those who do not play the instrument may be surprised to learn that banjos are quite heavy. Higher quality banjos are made of mahogany or maple, and use planetary gear sets and tone rings which help to amplify and put a ‘ring’ into the sound. However, a high-end, well equipped instrument can weigh 12 pounds or more.
Most banjos are supported by a single strap that passes over one shoulder of the musician while standing. The two ends of the strap are connected respectively to the top and bottom of the banjo resonator. As performances can last one or more hours, discomfort and fatigue may be significant, causing the banjo player to constantly shift the shoulder strap from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,527 describes a stanchion including a saddle to which a guitar is fixedly mounted. The height and movement of the stanchion is adjustable in three axes to achieve a desired orientation, at which point the position of the guitar can be fixed, so that the performer only need be directly adjacent the stanchion to affect playing of the instrument. However, due to the unique character of the banjo, devices for supporting other types of instruments such as guitars—and for supporting other types of equipment in general—are of dubious relevance.
One solution to the problem is to sit while playing. To further alleviate the discomfort, various banjo knee rests have been devised. As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,841 relates to a banjo knee rest, the object of which is to provide means for supporting the banjo, while being played, more comfortably to the player than is possible where the lugs and bolts of the ordinary banjo rest directly upon the leg of the player. Another object is to provide a knee rest which can be easily applied to or detached from the banjo at the will of the user without interfering with packing the banjo in its case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,236 relates to improvements in a banjo rest and has particular reference to means for correctly positioning the banjo upon the knee of the user and to further secure greater volume from the banjo. The principal object is to provide means whereby a simple attachment may be secured to the banjo in an inconspicuous manner while allowing the user to correctly position the instrument while playing it.
While seated playing enables the player to at least rest the instrument on one thigh or knee, after prolonged playing this, too, can become uncomfortable, even with existing knee rests. There is an outstanding need, therefore, for a banjo rest that can accommodate more of the weight of the instrument.